Flowers Will Wilt
by veggiefishh
Summary: # 3 in the Pokemon writing challenge. This is a pokemon AU where Joy is a normal nurse, and Jenny is a police detective in New York City. The two live together in a high rise apartment. An accident occurs while Jenny is at work.


_Beep beep beep. _

_Beep beep beep. _

Jenny rolled over and smacked the alarm clock. The day had begun like any other morning. Jenny forced herself out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Their cat mewed at her feet and rubbed against her bare leg. She poured out a bowl of cat food and put it on the floor. She patted it on the head and went to get a shower. Afterwards, she went back to the kitchen and ate a small breakfast consisting of a bagel with cream cheese, a few strawberries, and a cup of orange juice. By this time she was finally fully awake. Her blue hair was pulled back into a slick pony tail and she wore her usual blue police uniform. Before leaving, she went back to the bedroom and said goodbye to a sleeping Joy, who responded only with a tired grunt.

Hours later, Joy heard the sound of a distant ringing phone coming through her dreams. She assumed the caller was someone from the hospital wanting her to come in on her day off. She refused to leave the warm embrace of her bed and continued sleeping. She figured it couldn't be that important. The phone rang a few more times before the call was sent to her voice mail.

Shortly after, Joy awoke. She was happy to have a day off, but her body was too used to getting up early for her to sleep all day. She followed nearly the same path as her girlfriend had earlier that morning. She went to the kitchen, filled the teapot and put it on to boil. While the water boiled, she check her cell phone. She had two missed calls- both from the hospital. She sighed. She couldn't have one day off with out them trying to call her back in. Just as she was about to listen to her voice mail, the phone rang in her hand. She answered it after the first ring.

"Listen, I'm just trying to enjoy my day off. Can't you guys go one day with out me?" Her voice wasn't harsh, merely exasperated. She held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she pulled down a box of tea from the cabinet in front of her.

"Joy," the voice on the other line belonged to one of her closest friends from work, Paige. "There's been an accident. It's Jenny." Her voice faltered a bit.

"Jenny?" Her voice squeaked. The sound hung flatly in the air. Immediately, her mind flashed through all of the things that could have happened to her. The phone and box of tea clattered to floor. Tea bags scattered across the counter as they fell, sending the flowery smell of lavender floating about.

Silence enveloped the apartment. Only the sound of the constant tick from the clock above the stove dared to interrupt the deafening silence.

_Tick._

"Joy?"

_Tock. _

"Joy?" The voice was rising in pitch. "Answer me Joy."

The voice was distant, but still could be heard from the phone on the floor. Joy's eyes noticed a small speck of dried food on the counter. Absentmindedly, she stared at it. She stood this way, nearly lifeless, for minutes. The wailing of the teapot snapped her from her unresponsive state. Slowly, she turned and turned of the burner and took the teapot off. She stooped and pick up the phone.

Her mouth was dry, but her palms were sweaty. "I- I will be there."

Her nurse's instinct kicked in and she flew around the apartment trying to find anything Jenny might need in the hospital. She picked up a few of her clothes. Joy could still smell Jenny's rose perfume clinging to the worn out t shirt she held. She shoved everything into a small drawstring bag and slung it over her shoulder. Within minutes she was on her way to the hospital.

* * *

Snowflakes fell on to the windshield of the police cruiser. Jenny sipped on a hot coffee as her partner drove. They were on their way to enter a safe house of the terrorist group that called themselves Team Rocket. Their mission was to take down the leader of the area and retrieve any information they could.

"You ready, bud?" She smiled at him and put her stryofoam coffee cup into the cup holder. "There it is." She pointed to a run down house. The windows were boarded up, and a sign announced that the building had been condemned.

The car pulled up to the curb and parked. Two other cars full of policemen parked behind them. Jenny stepped out of the car and called to the others to follow her. She motioned to her fellow officers to flank her as she approached. She unholstered her gun and took a deep break before storming through the rickety door.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!" She shouted as she barreled in. Her gun's aim fell on a man wearing a hibiscus print button up bowling shirt. His hair was greasy and slicked back. He lunged toward Jenny. She hesitated for only a moment, but it was enough time for the attacker to land on top of her pinning her down. He held a gun in her face.

"If any of you move. This pretty little lady cop gets a few rounds to the face." His gun stayed in her face as he patted her down. "Oh you's fancy. Got cher self one of them bullet proof vests." He laughed before shoving his gun into the small opening in the side of her vest. He pulled her up from the ground and used her as a shield.

Her eyes met those of her men, and in that moment they say fear like they'd never seen in their leader. One man took a step forward and the assailant cocked his gun. "What'd I tell yous. You moved your lady friend here gets it." He put his face against the side of her head and inhaled deeply. Her rose perfume wasn't enough to cover the stink of his rotten breath. "Imma take this lady here as a shield and make my get away." He dragged her toward the back of the house. Her squad stood like statues. Without her command they had no idea what to do.

The man took her to the back yard where he had an old car sitting. Turning Jenny around to face him, he looked into her eyes. She could see the evil there. "It is such a waste to have to get rid of such a fine thing." Her looked over her, lingering in enough places to make Jenny feel entirely violated. She inhaled a sharp breath an lurched forward bashing her forehead into the bridge of his nose.

"Aw, whatcha gone and done that for?" He hissed at her.

Two shots were fired followed by a third moment later. The scene unfolded in a matter of seconds but time seemed to stand still. She clutched at her side where a blossom of crimson began to stain the blue fabric. She saw her attacker drop not more than second after she did. Her comrades were around her buzzing like bees. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to focus on anything they were saying. As she lay there on the grass, her eyes noticed a few purple flowers growing. At one time they must have been beautiful, but now the vines and petals were brown and wilted. This was the last thing she saw before she blacked out, gasping for air.

* * *

Joy sat in a brightly colored plastic chair in the waiting room. Her head rested in her palms. The sound of the tv that hung on the wall was just a blur of white noise to her. Her pink hair fell in loose ringlets around her face, blocking out the outside world. She was in a cloud of despair that only a surgeon could break.

She saw his feet first and the distinct surgical green scrubs. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. Her eyes met his, and she knew. Of course she knew. She was a nurse after all. She'd seen this happen too many times before. She'd watched families fall apart in this waiting room time and time again. She just never thought it would ever hit this close to home.

"Ahem." The surgeon cleared his throat awkwardly. "The bullets were- Well." He paused and shifted his weight. Joy's nails dug into the palms of her hands and she bit back tears. "The one that hit her spine was too deeply embedded and the other-" She could tell that he was deciding how to phrase it. "Pierced her lung and went through to her heart. There was nothing we could do."

Joy stood up slowly and locked her eyes with him. Her clenched fist reared back and connected with his jaw. She didn't mean to do it, and hen she realized what she'd done her tears flowed freely. "I'm sorry." She sobbed before running away. She knew the hospital well and knew the operating room that'd she'd been in. She barged through the doors, ignoring those who tried to stop her.

"No, Joy! You don't want to do that!" Some one called.

She entered the brightly lit operating room. Two surgical nurses were cleaning up. "Get out." Joy begged. They stood in stunned silence before nodding. The nurses of the hospital respected Joy and went along with anything she said.

It was a long moment before she let herself look at the body on the table. Red blood was every where. Joy's feet led her to the side of the table. Her hand flew up to the face of the lifeless girl in front of her. "Oh god, Jenny." She stroked the ivory cheek of her lover. Her tears rolled down her own cheeks and fell onto Jenny's face. "No, no, no, no." She sunk a bit, resting her weight on the girl below. Her face burrowed into blue hair. The rose scent still lingered. It burned Joy's nostrils. It was such a bittersweet scent. Something she had once loved, but would never love again.

Joy pulled back a little and gave the girl a once over. Her eyes swept quickly over the porcelain skin. She was unnerved by the missing blush in the cheeks and lips. She pressed her lips to Jenny's forehead, trying to absorb the last bit of warmth. "Jenny don't leave me." She pleaded. "Come back to me, Jen. I need you." She wailed the cry of a person who had been pained more than any before. Her heart was breaking.

Two orderlies barged in and came to Joy. "You've gotta get outta here, Joy." She refused and only clung to her departed loved one tighter. They both took one of her arms and pried her loose from the body. They dragged her away. She kicked and fought, but in the end they were stronger than her. In one final attempt she thrashed. "Jenny! NO! Let me go!" When she refused to let her go, she went limp with sorry and let them lead her away.

**Author's Note: Hi, lovelies. This is number three in the pokemon contest. The prompt was "Flowers." I used this ship because their ship name is a flower itself. I also wanted to make flowers a subtle underlying theme. I pick certain words to describe things that could also be used at flowers and things like that. So let me know what you think and review or favorite it. Thanks! Xoxo. **


End file.
